if i were a girl
by longhairandleather
Summary: what would be diffrent if mello and matt were girls? rated M for later chapters and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

i don't usually like gender benders but i thought i would try one just for fun. please give me feedback but be nice ok?

* * *

"Matty go to the bloody mall and get some new clothes! I can't take anymore of your ripped jeans and tight shirts!" my step mom yelled. I sighed and grabbed my bag and walked out of the house. _I really hate going to the mall, I know I'm a girl and all but seriously! It's a pain in the ass! Guys always try to hit on you, and I guess for any other girl that would be awesome but, I don't swing that way. _I walked to the bus stop and waited. I played my PSP until the bus came and I got on. I sat at the back and put my legs on the seats next to me. I have to admit, if I had to choose my favourite part of my body it would be my legs or my hands. I have gamer's fingers. They're long and thin. I have short, blood red hair and shocking green eyes that I tend to hide behind gold tinted goggles, that my dad gave me for my fifth birthday. I got off the bus at the mall and walked into a gaming store.

"hey Matty, looking for something?" said the guy at the counter. They know me here.

"nah, my step mom made me come here to buy new clothes. Which sucks dick!" he laughed. The manager was young and fun to talk to.

"my mom does that. But then I buy one pair of jeans and then blow the rest of my money on games." I laughed.

"ya, I'll probably do that." I waved then left and started walking towards the store where I get all my clothes. It's a mix between a punk store and a skate shop. On my way there I passed a goth store white glass windows. A pair of jeans caught my attention that were in the window so I was looking at them. I ended up buying them and I was getting hungry, so I headed to the food court. I went into the bathroom and changed into my new jeans, which were black and had holes in them but then had black safety pins holding the holes together. They hugged my leg more then I normally liked but I _am _looking for a girlfriend. I walked out of the bathroom and shoved my other jeans in my oversized messenger bag with a variety of buttons that said things like 'lesbian' and 'stop violence against women' my dad had brought them back for me from a conference she went to for gay rights. As you can probably guess, he's cool with the whole lesbian thing. He's pretty cool that way. So I ordered some noodles with chicken and then I walked to a table and sat down. I started eating (with chop sticks of coarse) and I looked around. Then I saw her. She came up the escalator and I think just her eyes alone could have made me die. She was wearing tight leather skirt that outlined her every curve and a black vest that left her mid drift bare and the top allowed everyone to see just the right amount of cleavage. She had shoulder length golden hair and ice blue eyes. She caught me staring at her and she smiled. Then she sat in a booth a few down from mine. I finished my food then went to throw it away. I made sure that I walked past her.

"hey." she said sexily. I stopped and turned to see her sitting with her legs up on the bench thing.

"hi." I said shyly.

"want to sit?" I nodded slightly then sat across from her. "what's your name?"

"Matty. What about your's?" she smiled.

"Mello or Mel. Your chose." she winked and I blushed. "so Matty, you're a lesbian?" I nodded. "same." she leaned forward so that her boobs her on the table. I blushed.

"so Mel, what brings you to the mall?" she smiles.

"cute girls. Guys checking me out. I wasn't doing anything better." I felt her legs rub against mine.

"why do you like guys checking you out?"

"it's fun to play with them." she smiled evilly. She must have seen the confusion in my eyes because she said, "watch." she got up and swayed her hips while she walked to a group of guys at another table. I saw they were talking and she sat on one of the guy's lap and laughed as he started at her boobs. She got up and walked back to me and sat down. "did you see that guy's hard on?" I nodded and we both laughed. "so Matty, would you like to walk around with me?"

"like a date?" she smiled.

"if you want it to be." I nodded and smiled. She got up and held her hand out. I took it and we walked hand-in-hand through the stores on the top floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"you should try this on!" Mello said walking over to me holding up a dark red school girl skirt.

"I don't think so." I said shaking my head.

"why babe?" I smiled.

"skirts aren't really my thing." she looked at my legs.

"but you have amazing legs!" she said smiling at me sexily. "try them on?" I sighed. "for me?" I groaned and grabbed the skirt and walked into a change room. I wiggled out of my new jeans and I pulled the skirt on. I had never been fond of skirts, but I have to admit; it looked pretty good. It went to about mid thigh and it swayed as I walked. I walked out and saw Mello looking me over. "that looks really hot on you."

"fine fine, I'll buy it." she smiled. And once we bought it, we walked to elevator and we stood waiting for it. She wrapped her arm around my waist and brought me close to her. We stepped in the elevator and she brought her lips to mine and she bit at my lips. I opened my mouth and was greeted by her tongue roaming my mouth. When we pulled back we stepped out of the elevator and I looked at the time on my phone. "shit, I have to go." she looked sad for the slightest second then she was emotionless.

"oh ok…maybe we could hang out another time. Maybe you could come by where I live?" I nodded. She grabbed my hand and wrote her number on it. "call me anytime. And don't be scared away by the guy who answers the phone." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll call when I can." I said walking away. I got onto the bus and sat and played my PSP. When I got home the house was empty. I went to my room to go play my Xbox and I saw a note taped to it.

Matty,

Gone out for dinner and a drink. Be back late.

Dad

I sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I dialled the number Mello gave me and while I was waiting for someone to pick up I sprawled across my bed. "Hello?" a deep and manly voice said.

"is Mello there?" he sighed.

"ya hold on, I'll get him." my mind stopped.

_him? HIM!? Mello is a dude?! No that can't be…those boobs were…really real!_

"hello?" said a deep voice.

"Mel?"

"oh hey Matty. Let me get to my room then I'll explain everything. Actually better yet, come over." she (or he) said.

"ok, address?"

"oh look at you, getting all demanding…"

"ya ya, I'm not the one with the explaining." I heard her laugh.

"the old abandoned warehouse on 45th."

"uh…ok…I guess I'll be there soon." I hung up and took the keys to my dad's red 1970 Chevrolet SS camo that he always let's me borrow and I drove towards the warehouse. When I got there I parked on the road and walked up to what I assumed was the door and kicked it with my over sized red docs. The door opened and Mello was standing there, dressed in all leather. She was lacking her voluminous boobs but besides that she was all there. She grabbed my arm and whispered,

"come on I'll explain everything." she pulled me up some stairs and then though a door. She pushed me on the bed and sat next to me. "ok so I'm assuming you have questions?" I nodded.

"just a few, first what happened to your boobs, why are you dressed as a guy, why are you at a mafia bass, and lastly what is going on between us?" my questions came out so fast that I barely had time to think them over.

"ok all good questions." she laughed. "I had to wrap a bandage around my boobs so I would look like a guy which leads us to the next question, I'm dressed as a guy so I can run the mafia, they would never let a girl run it, and then I'm here because I run the mafia. And that last question I can't answer because I don't know. I really like you but I don't want to in danger you."

"damn, in danger me…please!" I begged before throwing myself at her and pressing my lips to her's.


	3. Chapter 3

We got pretty into the make out but when we heard a deep voice standing over us we jumped apart "Mello? Since when do you have a-" he was cut off by Mello's fist connecting with his dick. "SON OF A-FUCKING HELL MELLO!" he curled in on himself.

"shoulda' knocked asshole." she said blandly.

"I did, you didn't hear, and I can see why, she's cute!" he said seemingly recovered as he stroked my jaw line with his thumb while holding my chin up.

"touch her and die!" my chin was immediately dropped and he scurried out of the room. "he's a idiot and bothers me for no reason. I swear one of these days I'm going to kill him."

"mmmm I would love to see you with blood all over you." I whispered to myself but of coarse she heard with her damn super hearing.

"well you might just get to one day Matty. I have a bad temper." she winked at me and I lunged at her lips again. I felt her hands trail down my back and rest on my tail bone right where my jeans started. Her fingers traced little hearts on my back and I twirled her hair around my finger. I pulled back and looked at her.

"you really are beautiful." she smiled.

"look at who's talking." she kissed my nose and then nuzzled into my neck.

"so you're a mafia leader eh?" she pulled back and looked at me.

"ya…it's actually pretty fun. And now you're my bitch." she laughed that smooth as silk laugh.

"hold up, I'm no ones bitch!"

"no hunny, it's a mafia term. A guy's girl is called a bitch." she kissed my forehead and stood up. "let's go show you off." she held out a hand and I took it and followed her out of the room and down the stairs to the main room with the couches where there were five or six buff men sitting on them and one scantily dressed women hanging off one of their arms. "guys, this is my girlfriend Matty." I clung onto her arm and smiled shyly.

"but boss, she's so…shy? How do you get her to do anything?" Mello growled.

"the world isn't all about sex!" I laughed uncontrollably. Mello looked at me and smiled. "that was so cute." she whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry." I said bowing my head.

"now I get why you like her Mello…her boobs are amazing!" I heard a BANG and I saw a bullet hole in the wall about 1 inch from the guy's head and then I saw Mello holding her gun.

"next time It'll be in your head got it?!" he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"g-got it boss…" he stuttered.

"come on Matty let's go." she said pulling me by the hand outside. She nodded towards my car. "that yours?" I nodded.

"well actually it's my dad's. but-"

"come on let's take my bike."

"DAMN IT MELS!" she looked at me, "listen to me! My mother was killed on a motorcycle! I don't wanna go on one!" my eyes started to well up. And before I knew it I was in her arms.

"I'm sorry baby, I won't make you go on it ok?" I nodded in the crook of her neck. She stroked my hair and I could feel her warm breath on my ear. Our breaths became one and I was at peace, not thinking about video games or even how much I hated my step mother. I was thinking about nothing else but mello and I.

"Mels?"

"mmmm?" I sighed.

"where did you want to take me?" she laughed.

"strip club." I pushed back.

"why?!"

"oh look at you getting all embarrassed about it. Girls should be able to other enjoy sexy girls."

"well…it's just…I'm not interested in other girls…I'm interested in…you…" I blushed.

"aw that's so sweet!" once again in was against her huge tits but this time my arms were jammed between our chests. I was taller then her so her boobs were against my upper stomach. I looked down at her and she went on her toes and caught my lips in a passionate kiss. I held her face like I was holding on for dear life. Her hands started to go up my top and were just about to get to my breast when my phone rang. I groaned and mello started to laugh that beautiful laugh.

"hello?" I said sad that out make out didn't go further.

"Matty where the fuck are you?!" it was my dad.

"sorry dad I guess I forgot to leave a note…" I said with a nervous laugh.

"so where are you?" he said sounding less mad.

"I'm with my…uh…friend." I said quickly glancing at mello and let me tell you, she did not look pleased.

"why do you say it so weirdly?" he asked I was silent. "you _like _her don't you!" I was silent again. "you DO!"

"shut up dad!" he laughed.

"whatever. Just be home soon we're having dinner in a few."

"ok." I hung up.

"your _friend_?! Is that all I am to you?! A _friend_?!"

"no mello it's just you're my first girlfriend and I didn't want him to tell my homophobic step mom that I had a girlfriend because then she would hate me even more then she does now…" I said holding her face in one hand. He moved her face from my hand and turned it so she wasn't looking at me.

"bullshit." she muttered.

"it's not I swear! Come on Mels, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad…I'm just angry." she said calmly.


	5. Chapter 5

"damn it mello it's the same god damned thing!" she was standing in front of me looking down and playing with her rosary. "you know what?! Whatever! I'm leaving!" I turned quickly on my heel before she could see the tear flowing down my cheek. I got in my car and looked once at Mello who was still standing there and I swear I saw a tear. I started the car and drove away. I got to the house and got out of the car and walked in the front door.

"where in the holy hell have you been missy?!" I wiped the tears from my cheeks and walked past my pissy step mom. I walked all the way up to my room and slammed the door behind me and jumped on my bed and buried my face in my pillow and sobbed. _how could I have said that?! I__'__ve lost her. The first women who liked me back and I screwed up. _there was a knock on the door and I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"w-what?" I said quietly. My dad opened the door. He was tall like me and had red hair and green eyes but they weren't the same colour as mine, mine are more emerald his are more forest green, I got my eyes from my mom.

"why the tears?"

"it's nothing…girl stuff." he nodded slowly.

"is it your time on month?"

"DAD!" he smiled. And I couldn't help but smile too.

"there's that beautiful smile."

"I screwed it up with her."

"who's her?" he asked hugging me.

"her name is Mello and I met her in the mall and then we were hanging out at her house and then she told me she liked me and then we kissed and then we got into a fight when I told you I was hanging with a friend and then we yelled at each other and now she won't speak to me…so ya…" he nodded slowly.

"invite her over for dinner tomorrow as your girlfriend."

"but what about Tammy?" (A/N: Tammy is the step mom.).

"she'll have to suck it up and deal with that fact that you're my daughter and that you are who you are."

"ok I'll call her."

"ok I will give you some privacy then. But when your done come downstairs for a bite to eat ok?" I nodded and he left. I picked up my cell phone and dialled her number and pushed the phone to my ear.

"hello?" said a beautiful voice.

"mello!"

"what do _you_ want?!" his voice was laced with venom.

"I wanted to invite you over for dinner tomorrow a-" she interrupted me.

"why the hell would I go to that?! Remember I'm just a friend?!"

"you didn't let me finish. I was going to say as my girlfriend." she was silent. "please just give me one more chance. If I screw up then I will never bother you again!"

"fine."

"ok so do you want me to pick you up or do you want me just to give you the address and you come here."

"I already know where you live…"

"w-why?"

"I always take precautions before dating anyone, it's a mafia thing. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"it's ok I guess."

"so I will meet you there tomorrow at 5 k?"

"sure! And Mel, I'm really happy that you're giving me one last chance."

"I guess I'm happy too." and with that she hung up. I smiled to myself and walked downstairs to eat. I walked into the kitchen and announced.

"tomorrow night my _girlfriend _will be joining us for dinner." I sat down and watched as Tammy freaked out.

"what?! Who said you could do that?!" I started eating the pasta that was on my plate to hide my smile.

"dad." I simply stated. She glared at my father and then back at me.

"well I will have to have a talk about things with him after dinner now won't I?" I shrugged.

"whatever."


	6. Chapter 6

It's the day mello is coming over for dinner, it's about 4:30 and I'm trying to find something to wear. So far I'm in the school girl skirt she made me buy and a bra so it's a start I guess. I pulled on black shirt with ruffles down the from and it made my boobs look huge! "I'm totally wearing this!" I said happily to myself. There was a knock at the door and I walked over and pulled the door open. There my dad was standing there in a black dress shirt and jeans.

"well don't you look dashing my dear!"

"and you look rather spiffy." we laughed.

"anyway she's going to be here in a few so I was just making sure you were ready. And Tammy has set ground rules." I sighed, "I know I know but it was the only way she was going to allow her to come over. So first is no being in your room with the door closed, no being home with her when we're out and lastly no sex without protection!"

"my god! Does she think we're just going to go at it the moment my door is closed!?" he laughed.

"who knows what goes on inside that head of her's." the was a knock at the front door and I booked it from my room to the front door. I pulled it open and saw mello standing there wearing that beautiful leather skirt and a black corset that was a obviously pulled higher to hide her cleavage. I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around me. I kissed the top of her head before letting her go and we walked hand-in-hand into the dinning room. It had a wood floor, a longish table down the center and a fireplace to one side of the table. My dad and Tammy were in there setting the table.

"dad, Tammy, this is Mello" I took a deep breath. "my girlfriend." I saw mello out of the corner of my eyes smile. I smiled too and looked at her.

"hi mello, I'm Paul. And this is my wife Tammy." she looked up from the table and then looked right down at her toes again.

"it's nice to meet you, Matty has told me a lot about you."

"has she now? All good I hope."

"of coarse!" she said laughing slightly. We all sat down and Tammy served pasta and then for desert was chocolate cake. Mello and I were enjoying the cake until Tammy said,

"so mello how long have you been a lesbian?" my eyes widened and my dad and I shot her dirty looks.

"uh since birth."

"I see…"

"girls if you're done eating why don't you go up to Matty's room?" I looked at mello and she nodded. We both took the plates into the kitchen and then went up to my room. My room was pretty awesome! I made a deal with my dad when we moved into Tammy's house that if I moved without making a big deal about it he would let me paint a painting of a old school 8-bit Mario level on my wall. So one wall is that and the rest of my walls are red, I have a desk with my laptop and all my drawing stuff, and a TV hooked up to my Xbox and lastly my giant bed. It's a king bed with black sheets and covers and a tri-force pillow that I got for my birthday years ago.

"wow you got one hell of a room!" mello said sitting on the bed.

"thanks. It's cozy." she patted the bed next to her and I sat down. She wrapped her arm around me and nuzzled into my neck. I put my arm around her and rested my head on her's. "so what do you want to do?"

"I have a few ideas…" she said and pounced at me and pushed me down on the bed and connected her lips to mine. I pushed her back.

"hun my door is wide open, what if my dad or Tammy comes in? not here." she sat up and nodded.

"fine but you're coming over tomorrow and you owe me a make out session!" I nodded then kissed her quickly.

"deal!"

"want to play truth or dare?" I laughed.

"I haven't played that since I was like 6!"

"same! I have this app on my phone! Let's play! Truth or dare?"

"dare I guess."

"on what level?"

"I don't know? The easiest?"

"you're so boring! Ok so what's a hobby you enjoy?"

"drawing and gaming."

"you draw?" I nodded

"yup I painted that." I said pointing at the Mario wall.

"REALLY!?" I nodded. "it's so amazing!" I grabbed the phone from her hand and said,

"truth or dare?"

"dare, on the highest!" I pressed the full hearts and dare. My eyes widened.

"Matty must pick a body part and you must lick it for 30 seconds." she smiled.

"choose a spot and prepare to be turned on!"

"I guess my neck so no one sees it?" before I could say another word she was attached to my neck sucking and licking. I bit my lip holding back a moan. "thirty." I moaned. She left my neck and laughed.

"that's the best hicky I've ever done!" I got up and walked to the mirror in my closet and looked at my neck. There was a giant red and purple hicky on my neck. I laughed and mello walked into the closet and wrapped her arms around my waist. She rested her head on my shoulder and we looked at the mirror, we really were a cute couple. I felt a vibration against my upper thigh.

"uh Mels, I think your phone is ringing." I said with a nervous laugh.

"fuck!" she said looking down at her phone. "I have to go, Ralph just texted me and said that we need to find this guy's base and- actually I probably shouldn't tell you all I do. I don't want to risk your pretty little life." she said holding my chin.

"ok whatever you say." I said and she winked.

"could you close the door for a sec, I have to change and I rather not have to explain to your dad why I'm changing in your room." I got walked over to the door and poked my head out and checked to make sure Tammy nor my dad were in sight. They weren't so I closed the door quietly. When I looked around mello was no longer in a skirt instead it was pooling around her ankles. She was wearing a black thong.


	7. Chapter 7

**ok a lot isn't happening in this chapter but i promise next chapter shit goes down! please comment i love comments! like i get super excited when i get one lol it's actually really funny! thanks and i hope u like this chapter! **

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" I said covering my face with my hands. All I heard was her silky laugh. Her hands pulled mine away from my eyes and I saw she was now lacking a shirt now so I could see her black bra with a silver corset design on the side. "HOLY SHIT!" I said closing my eyes again. She pushed her body against mine and I could feel her hot body against mine. I opened my eyes and held her warm waist. I looked at her feeling myself getting turned on as my eyes went lower. Her head was resting on my chest and I held her close. Her hands snaked under my shirt and then under my bra. Her hand was so warm and melted into her arms. She was about to stroked my nipple when I pushed her back and said "you should get dressed. We don't want you to be late for your mafia stuff." she groaned a groan of frustration but then grabbed her bag and pulled out a pair of leather pants, a vest and a bunch of bandages. Before I knew it her boobs were gone and I was looking at a man. "so are you like a drag king?" she laughed.

"I guess so." she said with a shrug. I smiled. She pulled me by the front of my shirt towards her and brought us really close together and she said in a breathy tone, "too bad I have to go…we could have gotten really into things." my hands wandered up to where her boobs were supposed to be.

"ya…too bad…" I said before bringing my lips to her's.

"but I really do have to go now before the guys get too mad." she said pushing me back. I sighed and we walked downstairs to the front door. I wrapped my arms around her and she pecked my lips. "come over tomorrow. K?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded and kissed the spot right in front of her ear. She slipped out of my grasp and I watched as she got on her bike and drove away. I sighed then walked up to my room where I changed into my baggy sweat pants and my big man shirt and I grabbed my goggles that I wore when I gamed. I sat in my room for the rest of the night and played Left for Dead 2. I fell asleep at about 2a.m. and woke up at about 10 when Tammy called,

"Matty get your ass outta bed it's nearly 11!" I groaned and dragged my ass out of bed. I shuffled down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table across from my dad.

"well well didn't know I was housing a homeless man." he said with a smile. My hair must have looked like a mini afro and my goggles were still dangling around my neck.

"ya ya laugh all you can just wait until you get all old and fat." I said laughing.

"well sweets, you'll be alone all day."

"no girls!" Tammy added in.

"but Mels invited me over to her place today to hang."

"are her parents home?"

"her…brother is there…older brother." I said trying to think of a way I could explain her living quarters.

"fine you can go but don't do anything I wouldn't do." I nodded.

"ya ya!" I said walking up the stairs and into the bathroom where I took a shower. After the shower I walked into my room, closed the door and dropped my towel. I looked at myself in the mirror. _my shoulders are too small. I'm too skinny my ribs protrude weirdly from my body. My boobs are ok I guess…small…and my legs are the crown jewels of my body. _I thought as I stared at my refection. I heard my dad's car pull out of the drive way followed by Tammy's. I pulled on my new jeans and a striped shirt and kept my goggles on. I grabbed the keys to my dad's old car and pulled out of the drive way. I drove all the way to Mello's base, parked and walked up to the door. I kicked it a few times and then just walked in. I walked into the room with all the couches filled with buff men. "where's Mello?" one guy (I think his name is Ralph) looked at me and looked me up and down.

"upstairs, but," he said getting up and then grabbing me around the waist and pulling me close to him. "he won't know if I play around with her first." he leaned down and brought his lips to mine. He tasted like weed and booze. I kicked him in the balls and he dropped me and I fell on my ass and he fell back.

"don't fuck with me!" I said getting up and brushing myself off and continuing my way upstairs. I stood outside of Mello's room and I knocked. No one answered so I opened the door and looked around. The room was dark and there in the corner on the bed was Mello fast asleep, wrapped in the blankets. She was clinging to the covers like she was having a bad dream. Her shirt had come unbuttoned and you could see her black bra. I walked over to her closing the door behind me and stroked her hair. "baby wake up." she stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes then smiled.

"morning beautiful."


	8. Chapter 8

"morning." I said smiling. She sat up and patted the spot between her legs. I crawled between them and pushed my lips to her's. her hands went under my shirt and tried to pull it over my head, I pulled back and shook my head. "no no no no!" I repeated holding my stomach. She crawled over and put an arm on my shoulder.

"babe what's wrong?" I shook my head and felt like crying. "I can't help you if you won't tell me what wrong?" I sniffed.

"I'm ugly." she smiled. "WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" I stood up and walked to the door and ran to my car, past the man that I'm pretty sure if I stayed there one second longer would have raped me. I sat in the car and let tears fall down my cheeks. Mello came running from around back wrapped in a blanket.

"Matty you'r-" I drove away to my house. I ran right up to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet and I stuck my finger down my throat. I threw up for about 3 minutes then I wiped my mouth and walked into my room. My phone was buzzing and I walked over and picked it up.

"hello mello." I said monotony.

"thank God you picked up. I was so worried. I wanted to tell you you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! Never say you're ugly because you're not!"

"mello you don't understand. I'm fat!" she sighed.

"you're so far from fat it's unreal! I'm taking you out for dinner tonight and you won't have to think about anything but me and you." I nodded.

"fine."

"then afterwards we'll go back to my place and have some fun."

"what about the other guys?"

"they're all going to a strip club. I'll pick you up at 5."

"ok." I hung up and looked at the clock. It was 1. I decided to take a nap. I woke up about 3 hours later so it was about 3:39. I turned on my stereo and started blasting Rocky Horror Picture Show music. I sang along as I turned on my Xbox and started playing. Before I knew it there was a knock at the door and without thinking I opened it and saw Mello standing there in a black shirt with white lace on it and a little black skirt and high heeled boots.

"ready to go?" I shook my head.

"I sorta forgot so come in while I get ready." I said moving to one side so she could come in. she walked in and we went up to my room. She looked at me and smiled.

"Rocky Horror, really?" I nodded and smiled. She walked into my closet and pulled out a dress. It was my zombie pony one. It had a zombie pony on it and said 'bite me I dare you!' across it. she laid it on the bed and then grabbed thigh high stripped socks and then my high heeled boots. "put that on." I nodded walked into the bathroom. She stopped me, "if you want I could leave the room and you could change in here. I don't mind if it makes you uncomfortable." I shook my head.

"it's fine I don't mind." I said walking out and down the hall to the bathroom. I closed the door and pulled off my shirt. You could see all my ribs. I looked away from the mirror and pulled off my pants and pulled my dress over my head. I then pulled on the socks and looked in the mirror. I nodded and walked out. I walked into my room to find Mello sitting on my bed with her legs dangling off the edge. She looked up and smiled at me.

"you look lovely." she said standing and grabbing my hand as we walked down the stairs and then into the kitchen. I wrote my parents a letter telling them where I was going to be and when I was going to be home. Then I pulled on my boots and we were out the door. "I brought the car instead of the bike." I smiled.

"thanks babe." I looked at her and noticed how beautiful she looked with the moon shining off of her golden hair. We got into the car and she drove all the way to a little noodle place.

"I remembered you liked noodles because the first time I saw you, you were eating them." I nodded.

"ya I was…funny how you remembered." she smiled and we sat at a table and ordered. I ordered just vegetable lo mein. She ordered the same thing. While we were waiting she said,

"so did your parents say anything after I left?" I shook my head.

"they didn't really say anything about you. But I think my dad liked you. Tammy doesn't like the whole lesbian thing so she will never like my girlfriend." she side smiled.

"well I guess that's ok. I wish you could meet my parents."

"well why can't I?" our food came and I started eating.

"they died when I was little. Then I was sent to a orphanage and then I left and became the mafia leader I am today." I nodded and she started eating. The rest of the dinner was fairly quiet with the occasional small talk. When the bill came we got up and drove to the base. We went in though the back door so we weren't seen. We got to her room and I said quietly. "bathroom?" she pointed to door in the corner that I always thought was her closet. I nodded and walked in shutting the door and kneeling in front of the toilet. I breathed deeply and shook my head, "I shouldn't be doing this, not here…" I began to stick my forefinger down my throat until I hit that one spot and I heaved into the toilet. There was a knock at the door.

"you ok hun?" I couldn't stop throwing up. Mello opened the door and was kneeling at my side in a minute. She rubbed my back and pet my hair in a comforting way. When I was done I was breathing heavily. Once I caught my breath I started to sob. She held me against her chest and hushed me. "everything is ok Matty, everything is ok." she repeated while stroking my hair.

"But mello you don't understand, I'm fat…so very fat." I sobbed. She stopped and helped me up without a word we walked over to the bed and sat down. She grabbed my chin and made me look at her.

"you're not fat and I never want you to make yourself throw up again! Ever!" she said sternly. I nodded. "you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life! So never say you're fat again! If you lose anymore weight you'll disappear! And I know I've only known you for a short time but I think I love you!"


	9. Chapter 9

**ik a lot of you guys want lemon and i promise it'll happen soon but right now i have a good idea and ya ik it's sad but i want to go through with it but i will try to throw some lemon in there. i have a question for you guys; do you want like full on lemon or like fluff? both will be in it at first but which do u want first? thanks for all the nice reviews and i hope you like this chapter! :3**

* * *

" I love you too Mels." she looked somewhat surprised.

"y-you do?" I nodded and then I pecked her on the lips. She tried to get her tongue into my mouth but I wouldn't let her. She pulled back and looked at me. "why can't I come in?"

"I probably taste horrible!" she laughed.

"I don't care, you know why?" I tilted my head to one side. "because I love you!" I smiled. I looked at the clock that was sitting on her bedside table and frowned.

"I have to go." she sighed.

"all good things must come to an end I suppose." we walked to the car and she drove me home. She walked me to the front door and I pecked her on the lips. Then she held my hand. "when will I get to see you next?" I shrugged.

"I have school tomorrow. But it's a short week, maybe we can hang on Friday?" she nodded. "hey Mels, how old are you?" she smiled.

"18."

"shouldn't you be in school?" she laughed.

"I went to a school for geniuses." and with that she walked back to the car and drove away. I walked into the house as the snow began to fall. my dad was sitting in the living room when I walked in and he looked up from his book and smiled.

"you look so cute!" I smiled.

"thanks!" I went upstairs and got ready for bed and crawled into my bed and fell asleep dreaming about Mello. My phone buzzed at about 2 and I looked at it an smiled.

Mello: I can't sleep are you up?

Matty: ya kinda.

Mello: what do you mean kinda?

Matty: im tired but you woke me.

Mello: SORRY! Text me when you wake up! Goodnight baby. Sweet dreams my love.

Matty: night baby.

I rolled over and fell back asleep until my alarm went off and I was woken up by the sound of the theme song to Final Fantasy X. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. I yawned and walked to the bathroom I closed my eyes and stepped into the shower and turned it on and smiled as the water scolded my skin. I did my shower thing and then got out and wrapped a towel around me and walked to my room where I threw on a stripped shirt and a pair of blue jeans and of coarse my goggles. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs, grabbing a apple and out the door. My parents had already left for work so I took the car because I hate walking in snow. I drove about 15 mins until I got to school and parked the car. I sighed "why did I come today? I don't even want to be here." I got out of car and grabbed my bag from the back and walked into the school. The school was full of idiots and homophobes. I walked though the halls to my locker at the very end of the hall. I opened the lock with extreme speed and swung it open. My locker was full of pictures of video game characters and faygo bottles. I swapped out one of my binders for the one in my locker and slammed closed my locker to see one of the most homophobic guy in the school.

"sup dyke?"


	10. Chapter 10

"sup dyke?" I groaned.

"what the _fuck _do _you _want?!" I said trying to sound like I had confidence.

"same thing I always want!" ok so here's the story about this guy, his name is Jimmy and ever since he found out I'm gay he's been wanting me to have a three sum with him and his girlfriend. I keep shooting him down and I have been for years.

"I and not fucking having a three sum with you!"

"you know what? I'm done asking either you say yes or I will get my guys to beat you up until you say yes!"

"then looks like I'm getting my ass kicked!" before I knew it he pressed me up against the locker and held my neck and called a few names that I didn't catch. Then about 3 or 4 guys came out of no where and grabbed me and started tossing me around yelling things like 'dyke' and 'boyish girl' and things I dare not repeat. Then once I got on the ground I tried to curl up in a ball but one of them jammed their foot between my stomach and my legs and wouldn't stop kicking me. One of them kicked me in the face and I was out cold.

When I woke up I was in a empty class room. They must have dragged me in here so I wasn't seen. I got up and quickly regretted it. I was all dizzy but I knew I had to get out of this school. I walked out of the class and saw the halls were empty so class must have started. I walked out to the front of the school. I could feel something was wrong with my rib and it hurt so much. And my face felt like someone had hit it with a sledge hammer. I tried my best to not cry but one tear got down my cheek when I went outside. I pulled out my phone and dialled Mello's number. "hello?" it was my beautiful angel.

"Mello, I need you to pick me up." my voice sounded hoarse and I coughed.

"hunny what's wrong?!"

"please just pick me up." I started to sob.

"where are you?" I could here her walking so I was assuming she was walking towards the door.

"the high school down the street from my house."

"ok I will be there soon. Hold tight k?" I nodded.

"ok." I hung up and laid down on a bench. Before I knew it a black Mazda 3 pulled in and once Mello saw me she parked in front and ran out of the car.

"what the hell happened to you?!" she asked helping me up. I winced at the pain coming from my rib.

"I will explain later. Just please take me to your place."

"right." she picked me up bridal style and carried me to the car, laid me down in the back and got in the front and started to drive. We got there in about 5mins and she carried me into the base through the front door. I heard a gasp when we got into the room with the couches.

"what happened to her, boss?"

"I-I don't know. Now shut up and get me bandages, Vodka and cloth!" she yelled and then added "move so I can lay her down!" they moved and she gently put me down on the couch. Once the guys left Mello leaned down and whispered. "I know you don't like taking your shirt off but I need you to so I can look at your ribs. I promise you if any of these guys call you fat they will be meeting with an undertaker sooner rather then later."

"I don't want to." I said shaking my head and watching as the room spun.

"you need to or I can't make the pain go away." I sighed and then coughed.

"f-fine…"she helped me pull my shirt off over my head and then she looked at my stomach but she could see easily that one rib was off because my skin clung so close to them.

"ok you defiantly broke a rib. I'm going to have to wrap it, but there is one thing that concerns me." she said turning her back to me and taking to one of the other guys that was bringing in the stuff she asked for. "how did she get all those cuts?" she turned to me, "Matty, did they pull a knife on you?"

"I don't know, I was out after about 2mins because one of them kicked my head."

"that explains the bruise on your face. But why pull I knife after she's out?" Mello asked aloud. The big guy shrugged.

"to remind her?" mello nodded.

"must be. Well we have to clean it." I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. He picked up the vodka and turned to the guys. "could you leave," the guys turned and mello said "close the door!" the door slammed and we were quiet. She turned and looked at me. "I know you don't want this and I don't want to do it anymore then you want me to. Trust me I hate hurting you!" she put a hand on my face and rubbed my cheek with her thumb, while she was pouring the vodka on my cut. I screamed as tears rolled down my cheek. She stopped and looked at the cut, I guess she seemed pleased and then put the bottle on the table. She grabbed some bandages and said, "sit up." she helped me up and started wrapping my ribs I winced a few times but then I got used to the pain. I looked down just as Mello kissed my rib. "love ya!" she said cutely.

"love you too Mels!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Matty, you're going to have to go home at some point!" I clung to her waist.

"Never! They'll kill me for missing school!" Mello pet my head.

"I'm sure they won't care if you got beat up. Here I'll drive you home." she said pulling me up and pushing me towards the door.

"why do you want me gone so badly? Got another girlfriend?!" I asked turning around quickly so her hands were on my boobs and she quickly moved them away.

"hunny you know you're my only, but I have mafia stuff to take care of." I nodded and slowly walked out of the door with her behind me. We walked to the car and got in. she turned the key then looked at me. "they won't be mad. Trust me." we pulled up to my house and I got out of the car. "Matty," I looked back into the car before closing the door. "I love you."

"love you too." I said closing the door, I watched her car speed down the road and she was gone. I opened the door and braced myself.

"MATTY!" my dad yelled. I looked down and walked into the living room. "why weren't you at school today?! We got a call saying you weren't at any of your classes. And why in the hell do you think you're doing not-" I looked up and he stopped dead. "what in the holy hell happened to your face?!" I looked down again.

"some guys beat me up…" I said quietly.

"why?!" he asked standing up and walking towards me.

"because I'm gay…" I said even quieter.

"oh Matty." he said holding me close. I didn't dare cry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of him since mom died. "tomorrow I will go into your school and talk to the principle." I pulled back.

"What?! NO!" I yelled.

"we have to talk to them, we can't let this go unpunished!" I shook my head.

"it'll just get worse!" he smiled.

"you always think negatively. It won't get worse, I promise. But promise me you'll come to me next time instead of running off and missing all your classes." I nodded.

"where did you even go." I winked at him and he nodded knowing exactly what I meant. I walked up the stairs and into my room, I closed the door behind me and sprawled across my bed. "I am so dead!" I said into a pillow. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and texted Mello.

Matty: I am so dead!

I put my phone next to my head and waited. It buzzed a minute later and I picked it up.

"hello?"

"why are you dead?! Is everything ok?!" it was Mello overreacting. I laughed.

"over protective much?" she sighed.

"maybe a little…so what's up babe?"

"my dad is going to talk to the principle tomorrow about today."

"as he should. They can't just let people go around and beat up people."

"ya I guess you're right. Anyway enough about me, what's up with you?" she sighed.

"we need to talk…"


	12. Chapter 12

"We need to talk…" my heart skipped a beat.

"A-about what?" I asked scared of what the answer might be.

"Shit! I should have rephrased that, I'm not breaking up with you don't worry!" I sighed out of relief.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I was thinking about going back to Wammy's…"

"Wait hold up, what's Wammy's?" she laughed.

"It's the orphanage I was at…in Manchester." my heart stopped.

"M-Manchester?" she sighed.

"I want to go back and graduate. Last time I was there I kinda just left."

"you can't leave me Mels! I thought you loved me!"

"I do! I was thinking you could come too…though you would have to take a few tests to prove that you're gifted and then you would have to cut all ties to your family and be willing to follow in the footsteps of the legendary L."

"Who's L?"

"The world's greatest detective. He's my idol and when I was last there I was in second place to becoming the next L but there was this stupid puff-ball that was in my way. God I hate him!"

"Ok, when do you want to leave?"

"Tonight?"I nodded. _I can't believe I'm going to be leaving this place forever! And I'm going to be spending the rest of my days with the women I love! _

"I'm in!"

"See you at my place around 9," and with that we both hung up. I started to pack up my stuff and then once I was done I looked at my empty room.

"I'm gonna miss you old room…" I said quietly to myself. There was a knock at my door and I opened it just a creak so no one saw my room was missing all the clothes on the floor and Ryuk my trusty Shinigami was missing off my bed.

"Hey, Matty. What's up?" it was my dad.

"Not much, you?" he shrugged.

"What's with this?" he motioned to my face peaking out of the door.

"Oh you know…Cleaning…"

"Can't I come in?"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Bras and stuff on the floor…" He nodded and walked away. I closed the door and sat on my made bed. "I'm going to miss it here." I got up and looked in the mirror to only see a bruise on my cheek. I put my hand on it and winced, "But I'm not going to miss them!" I looked at the time it was 8:30, I grabbed my bags and walked downstairs. My dad looked up at me when I walked in and so did Tammy.

"what's with the bags, Matty?" dad said.

"I'm leaving."

"Where to?" he asked calmly.

"England."I answered just as calmly as I was asked.

"Oh no you are not! You are staying right here young lady!" Tammy yelled getting up. Dad put his hand on her arm and looked at her.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked.

"I'm going to try to get into a school for geniuses with Mello." he nodded.

"You just call me whenever you need me ok?" I nodded then hugged him and Tammy and said our good-byes then dad put the car keys in my hand then winked at me, then I was gone. I drove all the way to the base and parked. I got out of the car and I walked in. The guys all greeted me and told me she was upstairs. I went to her room and knocked on the door. She opened it and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room.

"Oh baby I'm so happy you're coming with me!" she said pressing her lips to mine. She pulled back and said, "I have to do one thing before we leave."

I nodded then asked, "What?"

"You'll see." she said with a wink. She let go of me and grabbed a duffel bag full of what I'm assuming was clothes and stuff. She slide on her long leather jacket with black fun around the hood. We walked out of the room and down the stairs. "You brought the car right?" I nodded. To be honest I was nervous about the whole leaving home thing. _What if plans fall though? What then?! Will we simply live on the street? _She looked at me then grabbed my hand and rubbed it with her thumb. "Everything will be ok, I promise." We got into the living room and she stood tall and dropped my hand. "Guys I need your guns here!" she yelled pointing at a table.

"Why?!"one of the guys asked. She eyed him with icy blue daggers. They all got up and put the guns on the little table.

"Now I have something to show you." she turned around towards me and started unzipping her vest.

"Oh you are _not _doing what I think you're doing!?" she looked up and nodded at me.


	13. Chapter 13

"now I have something to show you." she turned around towards me and started unzipping her vest.

"oh you are _not _doing what I think you're doing!" she looked up and nodded. She turned around and opened her vest to show off her sizable breasts. I looked at the guy's faces and saw that they were all open mouthed and wide eyed.

"that's right boy! I'm a woman! Suck my tits!" she zipped up her vest and we were off running to the car, I heard a gun shot or two as we ran though the corridor. I guess the mafia doesn't like to be tricked. I laughed to myself as we got to the car. Mello and I got into the car quickly and sped away from the base.

"I can't believe you flashed your tits at those guys!" she laughed.

"I had to go out with a bang." she said smiling. "I have the tickets for the plane to Manchester so drive to the airport." I nodded and sped towards the airport. When we got there we checked in and waited at the terminal.

"why are we the only ones here? We're not that early for the flight." I asked as I tapped away at my PSP.

"because we're taking a private jet." I slowly lowered my PSP.

"we're what?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise so SURPRISE!" she said hugging me.

"how could u afford that?!" I asked slipping my gaming console into my pocket.

"it's L's jet. He sent it for us to get to Manchester in." I smiled and hugged her back. A woman walked up to us and said,

"if you would care to follow me to the jet then we can get you one your way." I smiled and we both got up, grabbed our bags and followed the woman to the jet. It was very nice. A love seat on one side and three seats on the other. There was a bar fridge on the side and a couple of tables and over head storage. We both sat in the love seat and buckled out seat belts. The plane took off and I sat on the love seat. To be honest this was the first time I had ever been on a plane. I grabbed Mello's hand when we hit a air pocket and she looked at me confused, I looked back at her with a worried look on her face.

"it's your first time on a plane isn't it?" I nodded. "it's ok babe," she stroked my cheek with her hand. "it's ok we'll be there soon. Just try to sleep." I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder. I slowly rested to sleep. I woke up to mello kissing my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. "we're here, love." I rubbed my eyes and sat up. We grabbed our bags from a small car outside the plane and then walked though the airport hand in hand. There was a car waiting for us, it was a black town car. We both got in and the car started to drive. It was late maybe 2 am. I was looking out the window like a little kid. I felt her push against my back and the image that popped into my head was rather dirty. She whispered in my ear "we're almost there babe. Just think, when we get there we'll have two beds all to ourselves!" I raised an eyebrow.


	14. Chapter 14

sorry it's such a short chapter. i've been super busy studying for exams. *sigh* and i've been kinda depressed lately too and just not feeling like writing. hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"we're almost there babe. Just think, when we get there we'll have two beds all to ourselves!" I raised an eyebrow. We pulled into a sizable lot with a old looking house and a old oak tree in front. The car parked and we got out and walked to the front door. We both got out of the car, grabbed our bags and walked inside the house. There was a elderly man waiting there for us. "Matty, this is Rodger. Rodger my girlfriend Matty." he extended his hand and I took it. His grip was firm and my was weak seeing as I hadn't eaten in awhile. We let go of our hands and he asked,

"so Matty, Mello was telling me your very smart. About what are your grades in normal school?" I shrugged.

"mostly A's. but weird thing is I never told Mello." I said laughing. Rodger gave Mello a look.

"well that's good, I was worried she was going to bring you and you were going to say that your highest mark was a B. Anyway, mello can you bring her to your room. It's the same room as the one you had last time you were here." mello smiled. She grabbed my hand and we walked down a few halls and then she opened a door to a medium sized room with two beds on either side of the room. There were two dressers and a door that lead to what I would think was a bathroom. I watched as Mello walked over to the bed on the right side and threw her bag on the bed. I walked over and did the same with the left bed. She opened the bedside table drawer and smiled and pulled out a chocolate bar, unwrapped it and her tongue slowly and seductively licked the bar. I suddenly wanted to be that chocolate bar. She looked up at me and saw me staring. She smirked, put the bar on the bedside table and walked over to where I was sitting on the bed. She pressed her lips to mine and straddled my lap. I pulled my head back and shook my head. She cocked her's to one side and I smiled.

"I'm tired." she sighed then got off me. I got up and started going through my bag. I pulled out a pair of pyjama pants with power up mushrooms on them and a shirt with the pac-man ghosts being chased by a cop car. I walked into the bath room which was pretty big, it had a bath tub that doubled as a shower and a full vanity and then the toilet was in the corner. I closed the door and pulled my shirt off and looked in the mirror. My ribs protruded weirdly from my body and you could see a few scars from my adventures with cutting along my hip. I heard Mello call me and I quickly pulled my shirt on followed by my pants. I balled my clothes and walked out of the bathroom. I opened threw my clothes into a wicker basket that was now deemed out laundry basket. "what?" I asked as I sat on my bed. She was now in a white v-neck shirt and a pair of black boxers. "boxers? Really Mels?" she turned to me and nodded.

"I got used to wearing them when I was at the base and now I love my silky boxers." she said smiling. I smiled at her as she walked over to me. "stand up." I followed her order and stood up. She wrapped her arms easily around me and rested her chin on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and she whispered. "thank you for coming with me, I know it was a lot to ask of you to leave your family for me. Thank you baby."

"you know I would do anything for you, love." she pulled back and walked over to her bed. She moved her bag onto the ground and threw back the covers. She got into the bed and moved to the far corner then patted the bed next to her.

"come sleep." I smiled and crawled into bed with her and flicked off the bedside lamp off and I snuggled into her. I curled up in a ball and she wrapped her arms around me. "your tests are starting tomorrow." I nodded. "are you nervous?" I nodded again. "I'm sure you'll pass them with flying colours. You're very smart and I'm sure you'll do great!" I smiled. "now get some sleep." I nodded and closed my eyes, I felt her kiss my forehead and then I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up I was alone in the bed. I took me a minute to tune into the sound of the shower. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The shower stopped and it was quiet for a few seconds, then the door opened and out walked a damp Mello in nothing but a black lacy bra and matching panties. She was bent over drying her hair with a white towel. She saw me sitting up and smiled. "morning sleepy." I smiled and tore the blankets off me and got up. "ready for the test?"


	15. Chapter 15

I looked at her and sighed. "the test is going to be hell!" she smiled.

"it's not too bad. It only takes about three hours." my eyes widened.

"THREE HOURS!?" she nodded acting like my reaction was odd.

"that's not too bad. I once did an exam that was four hours long." _shit I am so screwed! There is no way I'm close to Mello when it comes to brains. I'm about as smart as a…ok actually I'm not to bad at school but still there's no way I'm as smart as Mello! _I thought to myself. When I tuned back into reality Mello was pulling on a pair of black yoga pants and a long sleeved black shirt. I blinked a couple times and watched as her nimble fingers pull the shirt gently over her head and down to cover her perfect torso. _man do I ever want those fingers In-_ I was snapped out of it before I could even finished my thought. Probably for the best. I laughed to myself then I looked up at Mello who was staring at me like I had two heads. "did you hear what I just said?" I blushed and shook my head. "what were you thinking about?" I blushed deeper and smiled sheepishly. "come on, tell me" she said walking over to me and straddling my lap she ground her hips against mine. This was really the first sexual act (besides making out) she had ever done to me. I bit my lip to hold back a moan and she smiled. "come on babe, you gotta' tell me now!" she whined doing it again. I took her hand and looked at her long, thin fingers. She looked at me with a weird look, I kissed each of her fingers and nuzzled her palm. She got off and walked over to my bag and pulled out the skirt I bought with her the first day I met her. She held it out to me and simply stated, "put this on! Now!" I got up and shimmied out of my bottoms and pulled on the skirt. Once I had it on she pounced at me and attacked my lips. We walked over to the bed and she laid me down then out lips separated. She grabbed my bare legs and put them on her shoulders. My heart stopped, _oh she wouldn't! _she looked at me and I must have looked terrified because she said, "don't worry Matty, I'll make you feel good!" my eyes widened as she started sucking on her first three fingers. I felt her nimble fingers snake their way up my legs and then grab the sides of my underwear and then she stopped when there was a knock at the door. We both looked at the door and she called "who is it?".

"it's Rodger, I came to pick up Matty to take her to get tested." she let go of my underwear, gently put my legs down and walked over to the door. I quickly adjusted my skirt and sat up. The door opened and there stood the old man. I got up and walked over to him.

"good luck baby!" Mello said kissing me on the cheek.

"thanks! I'll be back in a bit!" I said with a little smile.

"we'll start where we left off." she said winking. When she said that Rodger sent her a disapproving look. Mello waved as the door closed and Rodger and I walked silently through the halls of the orphanage. We got to a room and Rodger opened the door. There stood a man with raven black hair that was spiked oddly, jet black eyes and black circles under them. He was hunched over a computer and he was staring at me. I couldn't take my eyes off him, he was just so odd looking, not to say I'm not though. He stood up and looked eye to eye at me, he was about my height and that was hunched, he was very tall!

"hello Matty, I am L. he looked me up and down and shuffled over to the desk sitting in the middle of the room. He tapped on the stack of paper resting on the desk and said, "start as soon as possible." as he said that I walked over to the desk and sat down. I picked up the pencil and began to answer the questions on the pages. There were science questions, math and even some English. And a bit of random trivia. After the three bloody hours of the test I finally stood and handed the stack of paper to L who had been in the room the whole time. He nodded and I walked out of the room, down the hall and into my room. Mello nearly jumped off the bed when I walked in. she pounced at me and held me as we tumbled to the ground. If she had a tail it would defiantly be wagging! I laughed to myself at the image.

"HOW DID IT GO?!" I smiled.

"I think I actually did well!" her face


	16. Chapter 16

ok soooooo it's been a really long time since i've uploaded and im super sorry but with exams and stuff it's hard. i wrote this over exams so it's not too long and it's kinda boring but i promise the next chapter may contain...stuff :3 enjoy

* * *

"so shall we start from where we left off?" she asked sitting up after our make-out session on the bed. I looked down and then back at her.

"you know what Mels, I'm kinda tired after that long test. Do you mind if we save it?"

"that's totally fine babe." she cupped my face with her hand and stroked my cheek with her thumb. "if you don't wanna' do anything like that, it's fine." I put my hand on hers and smiled.

"I'm going to have a nap." she nodded and got off the bed. I caught her hand and pulled her back. "sleep with me?" she nodded and snuggled in the bed with me. I feel asleep in her arms.

"Hun, come on wake up, we have to go!" I woke up to me being shaken.

"god! I'm not a fucking milkshake! Stop shaking me Mels! I'm awake!" she stopped then smiled.

"sorry, but L has called a meeting of everyone here. I think it's about your test." I groaned and got up. We walked down a couple halls and then entered the common room. There was L standing in the center of the room. We both got a spot on the couch while the other kids sat on the ground. I noticed a little boy in white with white hair and black eyes. He looked at me and I looked away. L started talking.

"everyone, I would like to introduce the newest student here, M." he pointed over at me. I couldn't help but blush. Everyone stared over at me, but no one clapped. I don't know why I expected people to clap, I guess to them I'm just one more person who wants to be first. Honestly I don't even care if I'm close to first, I'm here with Mels, and that's all that matters. I looked over at Mello who couldn't stop smiling. I smiled back and once everyone had left the living room we got up and started walking back to the room. When we got to the room Mello pounced at me and attacked my lips. I felt her hand go up my leg then grab at the sides of my underwear. I struggled trying to get her to stop.

"come on Mels, stop!" I cried she stopped automatically. She looked at me and cocked her head to one side.

"what's wrong Matty?"

"I-I don't want to do it now." she nodded.

"then when?" I shrugged.

"when I'm ready."


	17. Chapter 17

last chapter guys! i had a lot of help from my friend Wammygirlz so i would go check out some of her stories they're awesome!

* * *

It's been 2 months since I was excepted into Wammy's and so far I've been placed as third in the whole school! Mels is pretty proud of me and our relationship has been going really well. But there's one thing that's been on my mind since that night when I got welcomed into Wammy's. Sex.

I will probably come as no surprise to you that I'm a virgin. However, it may surprise you if I told you that I wasn't the only one to pull away when things got heated. Yes, ladies and gentlemen; Mello is a prude.

Apparently, her first time was… Well let's be frank. It was shit. And so she's been kind of turned off of sex since then. We were both going on seventeen, so it's not like we had any age restrictions. And I would be lying if I told you I didn't find her attractive. I was just.. Scared.

But tonight, I was going to suck it up and take it like a man… er, woman… You know what? Fuck you.

I sprawled myself out on our bed, wearing in my sexiest lingerie. It was a matching bra and underwear, with white backing and rainbow stripes. There was a blue bow in the middle of the bra, and a slit on each hipbone and a bow at the top of each slit on the underwear. And as a surprise I ordered a special garter of the internet. It has white lace around the edges and the center is made out of striped silk. And it has a ribbon in the middle that says 'MattyxMello'. I changed my position multiple times, going from full-frontal in your face to coy all-fours shyness and finally just lying on my back with my arms over my head and my legs relaxed in front of me. I had no idea how to be sexy. I sighed, mildly disappointed in myself, when a grumpy-looking Mello stormed into our bedroom, startling me. I sat up, blushing deeply, and watched as the anger in Mello's expression slowly ebbed away, being replaced with surprise, and then amusement. She stared at me for a moment, then burst into uncontrollable laughter, making me blush and cross my arms over my chest.

"And you say you think I'm cute." I complained, looking away from her. Mello climbed onto the bed, holding my head and making me look at her.

"No, baby. It's very sexy. I just didn't expect you to be the kind to try to seduce me." I smiled coyly.

"is it working?" she pressed her lips to mine and then pulled back while gasping.

"oh yeah!" she pressed her lips to mine again and started crawling onto the bed so I back up a little bit so she had room.

"I'm ready." I mouthed against her lips. I felt her smile against my lips.

"Are you sure, Matty?" I nodded, and she started kissing down my neck. She paused just under my earlobe, sucking lightly at the skin there. "Just marking you so everyone knows you're mine." I giggled softly, then sighed in pleasure as she started biting at the length of skin between my neck and shoulder.

"As if I'd belong to anyone else." I scoffed. Mello came up so we were face-to-face and smiled brightly at me. "And I think you're wearing too much clothing." I shoved at her shoulders, grinning at the look of surprise on her face, and rolled her over so I could straddle her hips. I started pulling her black tank top up so I could see her perfect torso complete with tits spilling out of her bra. I exhaled softly, quite impressed.

"You can touch, you know. That's kind of the whole point." I nodded and slid my hands up from the waist band of her yoga pants up to her breasts. "Bra off, cutie." she reminded me. Blushing, I moved my hands under her, making her arch her back. "Shit, your hands are cold." I unclipped her bra and brought my hands back around and pulled it off to release her perfect breasts. She smiled proudly and I brushed them softly with my thumbs and she softly moaned. "come on, they're not going to break you know." I smiled nervously and spread my hands out, cupping them as much as I could.

"I- I don't really know…" I trailed off, embarrassed. Mello smiled at me and covered my hands with her own, lightly massaging her boobs.

"Like that." She whispered, her eyes closing. "Try to focus on my nipples." I felt myself go bright red.

"Mel!" She laughed without opening her eyes.

"Oh stop it, that's what they're called."

"I know but-"

"no more buts unless you're talking about mine!" I laughed lightly and continued to massage her nipples just the way she showed me. I felt her hand snake around my back and to my bra clasp. I heard it unclip and watched as it floated down towards her bellybutton. She opened her eyes and her hands shot up towards my hanging breasts. She was normally caressing them when I felt a little pain shoot through my body. I looked down and saw that she was pinching my nipple.

"oh Mels!" I moaned as she did it again. She bit her lip, starting to pant.

"You like that?" she asked. I whimpered and nodded. I leaned down and kissed her jaw line. I pinched her tits and she moaned loudly. "m-more!" she moaned. Her hands slid down my back and she slid her thumbs into my underwear and then I pulled down her pants and underwear in one go. She then slid down my underwear and once she got them down my legs she twirled them around her finger and said "fancy panties I see." I blushed.  
"DON'T SAY THAT!" she laughed, and tugged at my hips.

"Flip over." she suggested. I complied hesitantly, moaning again as she bent over me and her tongue ran over my right nipple. "You really do have amazing boobs." she commented, kissing her way across my chest and sucking gently on my left nipple.

"Mm, Mel… Stop saying embarrassing things." Mello laughed and kissed her way down my torso, biting my hip.

"Relax. I'm just trying to make things lighter. If we're too serious, then shit gets awkward." I huffed nervously, shivering as her hand brushed my inner thigh.

"I guess you're right…" I mumbled shyly. Mello chuckled quietly and brought her other hand to my other thigh, opening my legs. "M-Mello!" I stuttered.

"Shh… Natural redhead, I see." I had no time to comment, for she leaned in and hesitantly licked my clit. I gasped, having to stop myself from lifting my hips from the bed. Mello pulled back, biting her lip. "you taste…really…good!" Mello gasped. I panted as she went back to 'eating me out' as they call it. I couldn't stop the moans from coming out, they just wouldn't stop! I had never felt anything so good.

"MELLO! I'm gonna…gonna…ahhhhhhh!" I moaned as I came hard in her mouth. I went limp against the mattress, catching my breath. Mello appeared above me, licking her lips.

"God, that was hot." she breathed. I whined and pulled her down for a kiss, tasting myself on her tongue. "My turn?" she panted as we pulled apart. I bit my lip and we rolled over again, switching roles. I settled between her legs, and she spread them, smiling encouragingly at me. I bit my lip and uncertainly ran my finger from her folds to her clit, the small moan that left her lips giving me confidence. I dipped my finger into her hot entrance, rubbing her clit with my thumb. I curiously brought my fingers to my mouth and popped them in, tasting her.

"You taste good." I commented shyly. She smiled.

"I try to…drink lots of…pineapple juice for…ah…you." she panted. I put my finger back into her wet cavern and then added another finger. She moaned and was panting. "oh Matty! You're slim, skilled fingers are gonna make me…OHHH!" she screamed as she came hard against my fingers. She went limp under me and panted. "that…was…so…good…" she panted. I laid down next to her on the bed and snuggled into her side. She pulled the blankets over us and said, "you know we'll have to clean this up in the morning." I nodded. She turned and looked at me, "I love you."

"love you too Mels."


End file.
